damaliasfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelius Tealesh II
Grand Valerius States |nationality= |political=Grand Dictator of the GVS }} Aurelius Charles Tealesh II also known as Aurelius the Mad or Aurelius the Butcher was a Valeric Dictator from 1916 to 1945 who instituted many policies consider insane by many. He was arrested in Fahrgrave in 1956 and was in prison until his death in 1973. Biography Early Life Aurelius Charles Tealesh II was born in 1888, barely four years after the Grand Valerius States. As a young child he was taught in the ways of warfare, as the ussualy of all Valeric Children. He would also be taught in politics as he was the Heir Apparent to the GVS. As such he was the High Dictator. Taking Power In 1916 at the age of 28 he took power in the Grand Valerius States with the death of his father. His father who had declared war on the Central Powers and thus had joined the Vertenewei or the World War. At which he was strongly against helping the Arkasians as he had considered them "The Sinful bunch who should be our rivals and only our rivals," as such he strongly despised this alliance that his Father had joined. This first year was a very peaceful one other then the War raging between the Entente and the Central Powers. Many people praised him as his fathers great successor. 1919-1929 With the Entente Victory the Grand Valerius States put forth developing the tanks that had seen limited use in World War I which they had seen as a wonderful new invention. The next big challenge to come was the Avgrovan Communist Revolution which as he had said "Communism is a bad form of government the Russian Government will fail within 10 years and the New Avgrovan Government 5" he was proven wrong with his predictions but he hated this government. By 1926 his regime of terror began, and he started to crack down on freedoms and other things. By 1929 it was a full police state with men being executed and work camps being put up for a few of the minorities including the largely unrecognized population of Varkasians. As such these work camps were nestled in the mountains where no one could see. 1930-1936 By 1930 the Grand Valerius States had defeated Az-Verazun in the First Az-Verazun-Valeric War and had started preparing for a much larger war. Aurelius Tealesh II who had seen the German Empire as a beneficial ally, though he had been on opposing sides with them due to his Father's declaration of war had been trying to open diplomacy with the German Weimar Republic. Then in 1933 when Adolf Hitler took power he saw his chance and negotiations began between the two. As that happened the Grand Valerius States ramped up production of new and better tanks and weaponry as they saw a conflict as inevitable and many ships, aircraft, and weapons were designed and produced in preparation. By 1935 a defensive line was being constructed across the southern Coast and Southern Border with Avgrov. By 1936 the army was prepared for a war that would span the entire continent. 1937-1939 By 1937 the military had a constant guard along the southern coast and border with Avgrov as such they were prepared for a war that was declared upon them and a war they declare. In 1938 with the Germans Anschluss of Austria the Grand Valerius States aligned with the Germans and led the Axis in Damalias and invited Alurin-Dertabin and Teurin in early 1939. By the Declaration of War by Germany that sparked World War II the Grand Valerius States declared war almost a month later. With this the war began with the Battle of Old Wentiel as a counterattack by the Avgrovans. However they were pushed back and the borders fluctuated not far with very little movement though some pushes were made along the front. 1939-1945 During World War II with the status of Grand Dictator had the final say on the matters of the Valeric Army and Navy and as such commanded and planned out many of the offensive and defensive operations. He would take control of some offensives turning the tide to victory while others were mass charges that caused the death of thousand of Valeric Soldiers. However as the tide of the War changed he had precautions prepared in the event of the encirclement of the Grand City of Arziovilla and as such was able to flee to the South. 1956-1973 After fleeing he was off the records until 1956 when he resurfaced in Fahrgrave and was proceeded to be arrested and placed into prison for life. He would live in prison the rest of his life writing his memoirs though not making any mention of the period between 1945 and 1956. He would live there until 1973 where he would die of a stroke that had placed him into a coma. Theories on where he was between 1945 and 1956 There are many theories on this missing period of his life, and he would not mention to anyone where he had went. These theories usually involve a secret network of tunnels and/or agents that got him out of Arziovilla. Escape to Evalonia After the Recent release of some secret documents by the new Evalonian Government the possibility of the Valeric Dictator escaping to Evalonia is high. It would allow him to be close to Fahrgrave where he was captured and have a semi protective regime over him keeping him safe. The Secret Bunker Some same that there was a secret bunker constructed in the mountains that him and his guard until he finnaly met up with a Loyal Submarine and sailed south, grounding ashore in Fahrgrave. This theory has little evidence supporting it however with the recent discovery of some long forgotten bunkers it is a possibility. Living in Fahrgrave Some believe he had just been living in Fahrgrave under an Alias until he surrendered himself after he had thought Avgrovan Special Forces were on his trail. Though there is no evidence to support this, there were an influx of Valeric Immigrants into Fahrgrave during the post war period, though insignificant enough for it to have been noticed. Category:Characters Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Valerics Category:Dictators